


Наказание

by Die_Glocke



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отбыв наказание в Кутузке, Томас встречается с Ньютом в лесу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наказание

**Author's Note:**

> Все началось с вот этой гифки (NSFW, гет): https://38.media.tumblr.com/9f18040db6e9e22ea9a76870c3ff3b86/tumblr_n8yojgMCWi1rhjdf0o1_400.gif

Пожалуй, для Томаса все решилось в самое первое утро, когда Ньют разбудил его ни свет ни заря, с одной небрежно брошенной фразы:

— А ты мне нравишься, Чайник.

То, что произошло потом, Томас про себя иронически называет сексом на первом свидании, если, конечно, наблюдение за гривером сквозь мутное окошко в стене Лабиринта можно классифицировать как первое свидание.

Они не обсуждают то, что между ними происходит. Может быть, это химия, может — снятие напряжения и спасение от одиночества. А может, в Глэйде такое вообще в порядке вещей, и Томас не первый, не последний и не единственный.

Но Ньют ничего об этом не говорит, а Томас не спрашивает, и на людях они ведут себя как товарищи, которые могут со временем стать друзьями — но не более. А то, что иногда после отбоя происходит в лесу, словно бы происходит с кем-то другим. По крайней мере, так кажется Томасу.

Когда Томас выходит из Кутузки, отбыв наказание за самоволку в Лабиринт, он сразу же отправляется в юго-западный угол позади Могильника. Томас уверен, что Ньют ждет его там, и не ошибается. Ньют сидит на земле, прислонившись к стволу дерева, а неподалеку валяется холщовая сумка, в которой он носит всякие нужные мелочи.

— Как прошел день? — интересуется он светским тоном, заслышав шаги Томаса.

— Однообразно, — отвечает Томас. — Благодаря тебе.

Это, конечно, несправедливо по отношению к Ньюту. Если бы не он, наказание могло быть куда более серьезным, Томас действительно отделался очень легко. Но обида на всех сразу и никого конкретно еще не прошла, а Ньют оказался удобной мишенью.

— Выебать бы тебя, Томми, — говорит Ньют все так же спокойно, положив голову Томасу на плечо, когда тот садится рядом с ним у дерева. — За нарушение правил. Чтобы неделю потом сидеть не мог.

Наверное, это задумывалось как шутка, но голос Ньюта звучит отрешенно и как-то устало, поэтому у Томаса не получается улыбнуться. Дня в Кутузке ему вполне хватило для того, чтобы, раз за разом вспоминая бледное лицо Ньюта, встретившего их у ворот Лабиринта, понять: тот всю ночь не находил себе места, беспокоясь не только за Минхо и Алби, но и за него, Томаса.

И сейчас за грубыми словами и нарочито безразличным тоном скрывается все то же беспокойство и боязнь потерять, а еще обида пополам с разочарованием: ну что ж ты, дурак такой, все никак не поймешь. А Томас наконец-то понимает и говорит:

— Вперед. Я готов.

Ньют поднимает голову, удивленно смотрит Томасу в глаза, ожидая найти в них издевку, но не находит.

— Хорошо, — говорит он, — хорошо. Так и сделаем.

Так Томас обнаруживает себя привязанным к дереву. Веревка нашлась в холщовой сумке Ньюта, и создается впечатление, что он специально готовился: в Глэйде много веревок для разных целей, есть довольно крепкие, толстые и грубые, но в сумке Ньюта оказалась гладкая. Она, скорее всего, тоже оставит следы, но не будет царапать кожу.

Томас стоит, прижавшись к дереву спиной, а веревка, обвивающая его предплечья и запястья, завязана узлом с противоположной стороны ствола. Привязаны только руки, и не сказать, чтобы очень крепко: это не попытка максимально ограничить подвижность, а просто напоминание — никуда ты от меня не денешься.

Ньют отходит на пару шагов и смотрит на Томаса, чуть наклонив голову, практически любуется. Уголок его рта поднимается в улыбке, и Томас окончательно убеждается в том, что — нет, это не наказание, а что-то другое. Возможно, признание?

Ньют опускается на колени, стаскивает с Томаса штаны и трусы и без промедления берет в рот мягкий еще член. Контраст между ощущениями, которые вызывает теплый и влажный рот Ньюта и грубая древесная кора, такой большой, что Томас со стоном откидывает голову назад, ударяясь затылком о ствол дерева.

Снизу раздается приглушенный смешок, и Томас не удерживается от шпильки:

— Смотри не подавись.

Ньют не удостаивает ответом, а вместо этого начинает сосать с удвоенным усердием, и Томас подается бедрами вперед и наконец-то расслабляется — насколько это возможно — переставая обращать внимание на шершавую кору, к которой прижат спиной.

Происходящее ему знакомо, и даже связанные руки не мешают: ни у Томаса, ни у Ньюта и так нет привычки запускать пальцы в чужие волосы или класть руку на затылок, подсказывая и направляя. Они следуют принципу «дают — бери и не выпендривайся». Это, конечно, не означает, что они относятся друг к другу с полным безразличием, но все-таки есть определенная дистанция и вещи, которых они себе не позволяют.

Томас привыкает к размеренному ритму и уже начинает думать, что этим его «наказание» и ограничится, когда ощущает скользкие пальцы. Ну надо же, Ньют действительно подготовился, бойскаут хренов. Ньют вводит в него сразу два пальца и начинает растягивать Томаса неторопливо, но как-то механически — это не ласка, а просто этап, который надо пройти, чтобы перейти к главному.

Это тоже у них не впервые, каждый успел побывать в обеих ролях, но сейчас будет по-другому. Раньше они никогда не делали этого лицом к лицу: один всегда стоял, прислонившись лицом к дереву, или на четвереньках, пока второй брал его сзади, сжимая бедра до синяков и оставляя редкие сухие поцелуи на шее и плечах.

Ньют подхватывает его под бедра и входит одним резким движением без дежурного вопроса-уточнения «Готов?». Томас, не сдержавшись, ахает от неожиданности, покрепче обхватывает Ньюта бедрами и пытается вцепиться пальцами в кору, но они бессильно соскальзывают. Томас прекрасно знает, что Ньют намного сильнее, чем выглядит, но все равно проявления этой силы не перестают его удивлять и заставать врасплох.

Ньют не наращивает темп постепенно, чтобы растянуть удовольствие, а сразу начинает двигаться резко и быстро, прижимая Томаса к стволу. Кора больно царапает руки и спину, даже через рубашку, но это лишь делает удовольствие более острым.

— Блядь, Томми... ты понимаешь... какой ты... идиот, — цедит Ньют сквозь зубы на каждом толчке. — Никогда больше... так... не делай... слышишь?

Томас, не сдержавшись, запрокидывает голову назад, снова ударившись затылком, и смеется от какого-то странного облегчения. Ньют утыкается носом в его шею, и Томас чувствует, как его губы расходятся в улыбке.

— Побереги свою тупую башку, — хрипло шепчет Ньют, — она нам еще пригодится.

Словно пытаясь придать больше значимости своим словам, он больно кусает Томаса в место, где шея переходит в плечо, и тут же зализывает укус. Трухлявая кора крошится под пальцами Томаса, а на спине, кажется, уже живого места не осталось, но ему совершенно наплевать, и он даже не пытается сдерживать стоны боли и одновременно удовольствия.

Ньют кончает первым, осторожно помогает Томасу стать ногами на землю и дрочит ему, накрыв, наконец-то, его рот поцелуем — абсолютно собственническим, как будто пытаясь заклеймить: мое. Томас пытается углубить поцелуй, но податься вперед не позволяют веревки, а Ньют делает вид, что не понимает намеков, и целует так, как хочется ему.

Потом Ньют отвязывает Томаса от дерева, усаживает на землю и аккуратно массирует предплечья и запястья со следами веревок. Стянув с него рубашку, он достает из сумки какую-то мазь и начинает легкими движениями, одними кончиками пальцев, наносить ее на ссадины на спине любовника. Мазь немного пощипывает, но потом становится легче.

— А ты хорошо подготовился, — со смешком замечает Томас.

— Ну не вести же тебя к Клинту и Джефу с разодранными руками и спиной, — фыркает Ньют в ответ. — Эти шенки — не идиоты и прекрасно помнят, что после выхода из Лабиринта у тебя этих ссадин не было. И синяков на шее тоже.

При упоминании Лабиринта до Томаса доходит, что через несколько часов за ним придет Минхо, чтобы начать тренировки, и спина снова начинает саднить. Но, пожалуй, оно того стоило.


End file.
